Renaissance
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Saat manusia dan Abyss bersatu, itulah saat neraka dimulai. AU Pandora Gakuen, gaje and OOC alert. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hmm... Akhirnya fic ini berani saya publish. Gaje, OOC parah, dan abal, jadi hati-hati saja, readers sekalian :)

Enjoy, anyway! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Supernatural/Mystery, T

Warning: Gaje, OOC parah.

**RENAISSANCE**

**

* * *

Senin, 7 Agustus pukul 07.14**

"Hei, tahu tidak? Hari ini ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita lho!" kata Sharon lantang, sehingga seisi kelas bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu duduk dengan sikap _bossy_ di atas mejanya, rambut _peach_ panjangnya bergoyang seiring tiap gerakannya. Semua temannya mendongak, dan mulai berebut untuk menanggapi.

"Benarkah? Cewek, bukan?" tanya Jack – si _playboy_ berambut emas panjang yang membentuk sebuah kepangan – dengan suara tak kalah lantang, dan disambut dengan koor 'Huuu!' dari teman-temannya.

"Jack, yang ada di pikiranmu itu selalu saja masalah cewek!" tegur Oz, saudara kembarnya. Oz bisa dibilang adalah versi anak kecil dari Jack. Rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna emas, namun milik Oz jauh lebih pendek, bahkan tidak melewati leher. Sebenarnya Oz pun memiliki jiwa _playboy _seperti saudara kembarnya, tapi tidak terang-terangan diperlihatkan. Oz lebih 'beradab' daripada Jack. Sementara itu yang ditegur cuma bisa meringis malu sebagai jawaban.

Sharon tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali Jack, aku sendiri belum tahu. Kalian tahu sendiri kan bahwa nenekku itu pelit dalam hal membagi informasi?"

"Kalau begitu—"

Ucapan Jack terpotong oleh kedatangan wali kelas mereka, Oscar-sensei – yang masih terhitung paman dari Oz dan Jack – yang berdeham keras, mencuri perhatian mereka semua. Mereka kalang kabut kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing, dan Sharon cepat-cepat berpindah tempat duduk, dari di atas meja ke kursi. Oscar-sensei sudah berdiri di depan papan tulis. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi, Oscar-sensei!" sahut murid-murid kompak.

"Tampaknya kalian sudah dengar tentang murid baru ini, jadi Bapak tidak akan bertele-tele... Ayo nak, masuklah!" ia melambaikan tangan ke arah pintu, memberi isyarat agar anak baru itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar. Sepasang kaki melangkah masuk perlahan. Murid-murid di dalam kelas secara tidak sadar saling menahan napas, menanti sosok murid itu sepenuhnya memasuki bidang pandang mereka. Vincent bahkan rela mengabaikan gunting kesayangannya untuk menyaksikan kedatangan anak baru ini. Maklum, jarang sekali ada anak yang pindah sekolah ke Pandora Gakuen, sekolah yang terkenal elit dan tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat saat figurnya memasuki ruangan. Anak-anak dalam kelas itu serentak menghembuskan napas keras, karena sosoknya sungguh memukau dan seakan merampas oksigen yang tersedia di tempat itu. Setiap inchi dari tubuhnya tampak berkilau, tak seorang pun bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak terlukiskan oleh kata-kata. Cantik, rupawan, menawan; semua kata itu tetap merupakan sebuah hinaan baginya meski digabung jadi satu. Dia _lebih_ dari itu. Tak ada kata yang pantas untuk menjelaskan kecantikannya.

Rambutnya panjang melewati garis pinggang. Warna _brunette_ rambutnya sungguh menggoda, dan betapa cara helaian rambut itu menari bersama dengan angin membuat siapa pun terpesona. Iris berwarna violetnya sempurna, dan kulit putihnya mulus tanpa cacat. Gadis itu layak masuk dalam keajaiban dunia.

Setelah beberapa detik – yang terasa bagai seabad – gadis itu mencapai sisi Oscar-sensei, dan berdiri tegak menghadap teman-teman sekelasnya. "Selamat pagi," suaranya bahkan lebih merdu dari musik apa pun, caranya berbicara seperti bersenandung indah. "Namaku Alice Baskerville... Salam kenal!"

Jack dan yang lain bagaikan terlepas dari hipnotis yang menelungkupi mereka barusan. Dengan gugup mereka membalas sapaan gadis itu. "Salam kenal!"

Dengan senyum masih di wajah, ia berkata, "Panggil saja aku Alice. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

Karena tidak ada yang menjawab, Oscar-sensei berkata pada Alice, "Alice-kun, kamu bisa duduk sekarang. Ehh... Di mana ya...?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Dan menemukan sebuah bangku kosong di dekat jendela, baris kedua dari belakang. "Ah, duduklah di sana," tunjuknya. "Maaf karena tempatnya di belakang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei, saya tidak keberatan sama sekali," jawab Alice ramah sebelum berjalan menuju bangkunya. Saat melewati bangku Jack, pemuda itu hanya bisa bengong dan lupa sama sekali akan niatnya semula untuk segera memperkenalkan diri. Alice terus berjalan, diikuti pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya, sampai ia mencapai bangku kosong itu. Alice duduk dengan sikap anggun, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas di sandaran kursi.

"Nah, anak-anak!" Oscar-sensei menepuk tangan. "Ayo fokus, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" Mereka pun – setengah enggan – melepaskan pandangan dari si murid baru yang tak lelah tersenyum manis dan membuka buku masing-masing.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa senyuman gadis itu menyimpan sejuta makna di baliknya.

* * *

**Senin, 7 Agustus pukul 12.0****2**

Saat istirahat makan siang, kelas itu menjadi sangat ramai. Semua berebutan untuk duduk di dekat Alice, makan bersama sambil mendengarkan cerita gadis itu mengenai dirinya. Sharon bahkan berbaik hati mau menawarkan bekalnya, padahal dia terkenal pelit soal makanan.

Semua? Tunggu dulu, ternyata tidak semua!

Sejak pertama kali memasuki kelas, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Alice. Karena ada seseorang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh pesonanya. Seseorang yang duduk diam di bangku belakang tepat di belakangnya, asyik membaca ataupun mengunyah permen. Murid itu berambut silver, matanya merah menyala layaknya darah segar yang mengalir. Wajah sisi kirinya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang menjuntai. Sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam dengan ornamen emas senantiasa menemaninya. Satu-satunya orang yang bahkan mungkin tidak sadar bahwa ia datang, karena terlalu asyik di dunianya sendiri.

Alice memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sharon mengenai orang itu.

"Oh, Break? Dia memang aneh dan suka menyendiri. Hobinya membaca buku – entah buku apa – dan rasanya dia tidak pernah kehabisan permen," jawab Sharon. "Tapi jangan salah, dia sebenarnya baik kok. Dan dia jenius, tidak perlu belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna."

Lain lagi jawaban Oz yang ikut nimbrung. "Break itu orang yang menarik. Meskipun dari luar tampak pendiam, sebenarnya dia yang paling jahil di antara kami semua. Iya kan, Vince?"

Vincent bergidik pelan sebelum melengos pergi, dengan boneka kelinci yang ditusuk gunting di tangannya. Seorang anak cewek berambut silver kebiruan – '_Echo, kalau tidak salah_,' batin Alice – mengikutinya.

Jack dan Oz terkikik. "Vincent itu musuh bebuyutan Break. Entah ada masalah apa di antara mereka, tapi Vincent paling benci dengan Break," terang Jack, masih terkikik. "Kata Echo sih, mereka sempat rebutan cewek."

Alice menaikkan sebelah alis dengan sikap ingin tahu. "Apa hubungan Echo dengan Vincent, Jack?"

Yang ditanya merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh; mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir mungilnya saja sudah memberi sensasi tidak karuan. "Oh, mereka itu sepupu jauh. Kudengar orangtua Echo tewas saat dia masih kecil, dan keluarga Vincent yang mengurusnya."

Rambut Alice bergoyang pelan saat ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Mereka benar-benar akrab ya...?"

"Begitulah, walaupun menurutku peran Echo lebih mirip pelayan ketimbang saudara jauh. Sikapnya sungguh patuh pada Vincent. Sedikit-sedikit 'Ya, Vincent', 'Baik, Vincent', atau 'Terserah pada Vicent'. Lama-lama muak juga mendengarnya..." kata Oz penuh emosi.

Sharon memotong kalimat Jack. "Kalau menurutku, Echo itu suka sekali pada Vincent." Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Padahal apa sih bagusnya Vincent? Emang sih dia cakep... Tapi kelakuan minus!"

Alice tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan Sharon yang terang-terangan itu. Selama beberapa saat pembicaraan mereka hanya seputar Vincent dan kepribadiannya, serta Echo. Dengan kehadiran Sharon yang sepertinya tahu setiap hal, acara gosip mereka benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Eh, eh, Alice-chan," panggil Oz riang, mengakhiri gosip berkepanjangan menyangkut Vincent itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu Pandora Gakuen ini?"

Gadis _brunette_ itu tersenyum manis. "Aku senang sekali! Sekolah ini bagus, dan kalian semua benar-benar baik dan ramah! Aku bahkan sudah merasa kerasan belajar di sekolah ini," jawabnya manis, yang langsung berbuah pelukan dari Sharon.

"Alice-chan, mulai sekarang kamu panggil aku Onee-chan ya!" sindrom 'Big Sister' Sharon kumat, dan permintaan itu jauh lebih terdengar sebagai perintah. Alice tidak berani menolak karena bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh di balik senyum lebar Sharon.

"Aku sangat senang berada di sini..." gumam Alice lagi, kali ini ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Chapter one: ACCOMPLISHED.

Haaa, sebenarnya fic ini saya buat untuk diikutkan event dalam grup, tapi ternyata jadi panjang gaje dan malah tidak selesai-selesai. Bahkan, baru bisa saya publish sekarang.

Reviews, please?

Thanks~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Second chappy is up~

Still the same warning, bahkan kali ini meningkat sedikit.

Dan, minna, saya lupa memberi tahu bahwa Break di sini memiliki kepribadian Kevin plus Break sekaligus. Aneh memang... Bagi yang mengatakan bahwa Alice OOC luar biasa, saya ingin klarifikasi bahwa Alice di sini seperti Alice 100 tahun yang lalu, yang sweet, manis, cantik, baik, imut, dll itu. Tentu saja ada alasannya saya menggunakan kepribadiannya yang satu itu. :)

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Supernatural/Mystery, T

Warning: Gaje, OOC parah.

**RENAISSANCE**

**

* * *

Rabu****, 11 Oktober pukul 23.55**

"Jangan harap aku akan menyerah begitu saja!" seru gadis berambut pink cerah itu. Matanya mendelik penuh tekad. Ia tidak lari, tidak, dia bukan pecundang yang kabur begitu saja. Namun sejurus kemudian ia tertawa dalam hati atas pikirannya ini. '_Kalau aku memang bukan pecundang, kenapa aku bisa-bisanya tertipu begitu mudah?_' batinnya sarkatis.

Orang di hadapannya hanya tersenyum lebar. "Oooh, aku suka orang berpendirian kuat..." desahnya. "Rasanya lebih tajam, sedikit pahit tapi menyenangkan..."

Tak urung gadis itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ketakutan mulai merayapi sumsum tulangnya. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia pasti bisa! Ia menyemangati diri, dan tangannya mempererat cengkeramannya pada batang kayu dan kawat panjang yang ia gunakan sebagai senjata.

Orang di hadapannya menyibakkan rambut ke belakang tubuh, tindak-tanduknya penuh rasa senang. "Nah, mari kita mulai permainan ini~"

* * *

**Kamis,**** 12 Oktober pukul 07.06**

Dua bulan berlalu. Pandora Gakuen yang biasanya tentram kini berubah penuh kekacauan. Semua murid merasa tidak aman, kasak-kusuk tersengar di mana-mana. Suasana yang melingkupi sekolah terasa mencekam. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Teman-teman! Lagi-lagi satu orang menghilang!" Sharon – yang neneknya adalah direktur Pandora Gakuen sehingga bisa mendapat informasi dengan cepat – berlari memasuki kelas sambil berseru. Saat itu kelas masih sepi, karena hari memang masih pagi, hanya ada Alice, Oz dan Jack, serta Break. Alice tengah menyisiri rambut dengan jemarinya, sepertinya dia pun baru datang. Oz berusaha mengajaknya bicara, sementara Jack berkutat dengan buku-buku di mejanya – dia memang paling malas mengerjakan PR, beda jauh dari Oz. Dan Break, seperti biasa, membaca buku tebal dengan suara mengunyah keras.

"Yang benar?" tanya Oz panik, dia langsung meloncat turun dari atas meja dan menghampiri Sharon yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari jauh. Yang lain mengikuti, kecuali Break yang tetap tenang di bangkunya. Alice menyodorkan botol minumnya kepada Sharon, yang langsung disambar dan diteguk habis oleh gadis berambut _peach_ itu.

"Siapa kali ini?" tanya Oz lagi.

"Charlotte... Dari kelas sebelah!" jawab Sharon.

"Eh, Lotti? Tidak mungkin!" Jack menyanggah keras. "Aku dekat dengan dia, dan aku tahu Lotti bukan tipe yang bisa diculik dengan mudah!"

"Jack, aku tahu ini berat bagimu, karena dia adalah salah satu dari mantan pacarmu, tapi... Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Lotti tidak pulang semalam. Sudah dicari sampai ke mana pun, tetap tidak ditemukan," ujar Sharon lemah. Ia sendiri tidak suka hal ini, satu orang lagi yang 'diambil'... Namun apa daya, tak ada yang tahu cara mencegahnya! Bahkan siapa pelakunya juga masih misteri.

Jack menghantam meja keras. Meja kayu malang itu sampai bergetar hebat, beberapa serat kayu beterbangan. Saudara kembarnya harus mati-matian menahan lengannya agar pemuda itu tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang lebih parah lagi. Dengan geram Jack mendesis, "Tidak akan kuampuni! Pertama dia menculik Ada, adik kesayanganku! Lalu Reo, sampai-sampai Elliot sampai sekarang masih tidak masuk sekolah gara-gara _shock_, kemudian sekarang Lotti? Benar-benar tidak akan kuampuni! Kalau pelakunya ketemu, aku pasti akan membunuhnya!"

"Jack, sabar! Jangan emosi!" tegur Oz pelan. Dia pun masih berduka akan kehilangan adiknya. Apalagi Oz memang yang paling dekat dengan Ada. Rasanya hari-hari terasa kosong dan sepi tanpa kehadiran adik kesayangannya. Sebenarnya ia pun marah, kecewa, sama seperti Jack. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan dengan kepala dingin. Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dibatalkan, bukan?

"...Kalau ketemu?" suara dingin dengan nada mengejek terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Serentak keempat orang yang tengah asyik bergosip itu menoleh. Mereka semua terbelalak, tidak mengira Break akan angkat bicara seperti itu. "Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya yang kamu lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan pelakunya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Xerxes?" tanya Jack tajam, sementara Alice menonton dengan penuh perhatian. Jarang sekali mendengar Break berbicara.

"Bukankah memang begitu logikanya? Jika kamu hanya berbicara dan menyumpah-nyumpah begitu, masalah tidak akan selesai. Kamu harus berusaha untuk memecahkannya," balas Break dengan nada malas-malasan. Tangannya sibuk membuka sebungkus permen lain, dan ia memasukkan butiran permen itu ke dalam mulut, langsung mengunyahnya dengan suara keras (lagi). "Mau? Mungkin bisa mendinginkan kepalamu, dan membuatmu bisa melihat logika dengan jelas," katanya sambil menyodorkan kaleng permen miliknya.

Api kemarahan Jack benar-benar tersulut kali ini. Kalau saja Oz tidak sedang menahan lengannya dari tadi, pasti dia sudah menerjang lelaki berambut silver yang selalu tampak tenang itu. Dengan sikap tidak peduli, Break mengedikkan bahu, menyimpan kaleng permen dalam laci meja, lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati mereka semua. Untuk sesaat, Alice merasa Break meliriknya penuh makna, tapi sebelum ia sempat berpikir lelaki itu sudah menghilang.

"Jack! Kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau sifatnya memang suka memancing begitu? Sudah kubilang, anggap saja dia seperti udara, jangan terlalu diperhatikan!" Sharon menasihati Jack yang masih tampak geram. Alice tersenyum menenangkan padanya, dan Jack pun memutuskan untuk menuruti kata Sharon.

Pelajaran hari itu dimulai. Break tidak kembali ke kelas, membuat Alice sedikit kepikiran. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya mengenai lelaki itu... Entah apa. Caranya menatap mata Alice serasa seperti pikirannya terbuka lebar dan bebas dibaca oleh Break. Hal ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan...

Terutama karena Alice menyimpan sebuah _rahasia_.

* * *

**Kamis****, 12 Oktober pukul 09.33**

Break melangkah gontai sambil terus-terusan menjilati permen lolipop di tangannya. Tongkat hitam itu tidak lupa dibawanya, kali ini diselipkan di ikat pinggang, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot memeganginya sepanjang waktu. Break hanya sedikit memperhatikan ke mana kaki membawanya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh masalah tiga murid yang menghilang tanpa jejak itu. Otaknya berputar keras.

Yang pertama... Ada Vessalius. Adik dari si kembar Oz dan Jack Vessalius, yang juga bersekolah di Pandora Gakuen. Dia menghilang pada hari Jumat, tanggal 15 September. Berarti hampir sebulan yang lalu. Ia tidak pulang malam itu, dan hal ini sungguh membuat keluarganya khawatir – karena Ada adalah gadis yang jarang keluar malam. Ternyata hingga esok harinya dia tidak pulang ke rumah, dan di sekolah pun tidak tampak tanda-tandanya. Sejak saat itu ia dinyatakan hilang oleh pihak sekolah, dan segenap keluarganya kini sudah pasrah akan keselamatan gadis polos itu. Sebulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dan kemungkinannya masih hidup hampir sama dengan nol.

Selang seminggu, tepatnya di hari yang sama tanggal 22 September, ganti Reo, pelayan keluarga Nightray yang menghilang tanpa bekas. Reo, sama seperti Ada, bukanlah tipe anak yang suka berkeliaran pada malam hari, apalagi tanpa Elliot, tuannya. Reo adalah anak yang susah ditebak, namun ia sangat setia pada Elliot, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Menurut pengakuan Elliot, pelayannya itu tidak ikut pulang bersamanya karena ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu. Dari pengakuan ini, terlihat titik cerah: seseorang itulah yang menculiknya. Pertanyaan sekarang, siapa seseorang itu?

Belum lagi pertanyaan itu terjawab, kemarin jatuh korban lagi. Kali ini Charlotte, gadis berkemauan kuat yang – seperti kata Jack – bukan tipe yang mudah untuk diculik begitu saja.

Kasus yang terakhir ini cukup menarik perhatian Break. Hanya satu ini yang beda. Ia penasaran mengapa bisa begitu. Ia kira sudah menemukan titik temu antara kedua kasus sebelumnya, titik terang mengenai modus operandi pelakunya. Tapi dengan kehadiran kasus terakhir, titik terang itu kembali menjadi tidak masuk akal. Break mendesah. Paling tidak ada satu lagi titik terang yang lain, yang berhasil ditemukannya.

'_Dalang di balik tragedi ini pasti seseorang yang dikenal oleh ketiga korban,_' Break menyimpulkan. '_Dan berarti, ini menutup kemungkinan pelakunya orang luar. Karena persentase ketiga korban mengenal orang luar yang sama sangatlah kecil_.'

Pelakunya... Seseorang di sekolah ini!

* * *

**Kamis****, 12 Oktober pukul 09.35**

Tanpa Break sadari, sepasang mata violet sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan – dari balik jendela kelas, lebih tepatnya. Tangannya menopang dagu, dan wajahnya memang masih menghadap ke depan, tapi bola matanya mengikuti tiap gerakan Break. Pemiliknya tersenyum kecil. '_Menarik...,_' batinnya.

* * *

Chapter two: ACCOMPLISHED.

Tidakkah anda setuju, bahwa OOCness meningkat? Haha, terlebih di chapter2 mendatang, saya jamin akan semakin meningkat *headbash*

Oh well, reviews please?

Thanks! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Syalalala~ Mendekati klimaks~

Kepada yang sudah review selama ini, terima kasih banyak ya... Sungguh membuat saya terharu :3

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Supernatural/Mystery, T

**Warning:** Gaje, OOCness, chara death

**RENAISSANCE**

**

* * *

Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 17.****31**

"Alice! Ayo pulang, kita tidak boleh berlama-lama di sekolah. Ingat, penculik berantai itu masih berkeliaran. Kita harus sampai rumah sebelum matahari tenggelam," ajak Sharon. Alice mengangguk dan cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan menggambarnya. Namun sayang, tangannya menyenggol sekotak cat air, yang isinya langsung jatuh berantakan.

"Aduh! Gawat, bagaimana ini?" gumamnya bingung. Pasti butuh waktu lama untuk membereskannya. Jelas saja, karena beberapa _tube_ cat menggelinding jauh di sekeliling ruangan.

"Ayo cepat bereskan, aku tidak mau dimarahi besok pagi," ujar Sharon yang juga menunduk untuk memungut beberapa _tube _yang berhenti di dekat kakinya. Setelah kira-kira sepuluh menit merangkak-rangkak di bawah meja, akhirnya semua _tube_ cat sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Alice dan Sharon segera menutup jendela, mematikan lampu, kemudian mengunci pintu dari luar.

Lorong sekolah sudah sepi. Cahaya temaram hanya menyisip masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang menampilkan bentuk matahari tinggal setengah di ufuk barat. Udara terasa dingin dan membekukan, ditambah dengan segala hawa seram yang melingkupi sekolah.

"Ternyata, sekolah di malam hari itu menakutkan ya...," bisik Alice pada Sharon. Yang dibisiki hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka tidak berani bersuara keras, seakan segan untuk memecah kesunyian yang membekukan ini. Suara langkah mereka buat sepelan mungkin. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat mereka buru-buru berjalan ke arah pintu masuk sekolah.

Kedua gadis itu menghela napas lega saat melihat pintu gerbang tinggal sepuluh meter lagi. Mereka semakin mempercepat langkah, bahkan hampir berlari. Sampai Sharon tiba-tiba memekik keras. Dan ia terjatuh. Alice baru akan membuka mulut untuk berteriak saat suara yang familier terdengar.

"Sharon! Alice! Ini aku!"

Mereka sesaat bengong, namun begitu mengenali rambut silver dan mata merah itu, mereka sekali lagi menghela napas lega.

"Break, kamu benar-benar mengagetkan kami!" kata Sharon sambil berusaha berdiri. Break meraih tangannya, membantunya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, tahu! Sejak tadi aku menunggu di sini, kalian belum keluar juga...," sungut Break yang mengisyaratkan agar mereka mengikutinya berjalan keluar area sekolah.

"Sejak tadi? Maksudmu, sejak pulang sekolah?"

Break tidak menjawab. Dia malah membuka bungkus permen lolipop berwarna merah dan terus berjalan. Sharon dan Alice saling bertukar pandang, bingung sekaligus senang karena ada cowok yang menjaga mereka.

"Syukurlah si penculik tadi tidak muncul," komentar Sharon lega, disambut anggukan setuju Alice. Meskipun begitu, Break tidak bereaksi, dia malah menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Alice. "Bukankah begitu, Break?" lanjut Sharon.

Break melirik Sharon sebentar, dan berkata, "Tidak semuanya adalah kebetulan." Dan ia pun pergi.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 2****3.09**

Jarinya menelusuri dinding yang berdebu itu. Terus, terus, tidak berhenti. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicari. Ia mencabut pasak mini itu – cukup susah payah, untung ia membawa peralatan yang layak – dan mengamatinya. Kegelapan bukan masalah, ia sudah terbiasa.

Pasak itu terbuat dari perak murni. Ringan namun kuat dan berbahaya. Dengan senyum hambar ia kembali mencari-cari di sekitar dinding itu. Ia segera menemukan pasak lain, lagi, dan lagi, sehingga pasak yang ia temukan berjumlah empat batang.

"Satu lagi..." gumamnya.

Akhirnya ia menemukan pasak terakhir, tapi pasak ini beda. Ia tidak bisa menariknya, meski dengan cara apa pun. Ia tidak kehabisan akal; ia sudah memperkirakannya. Ia menunduk sedikit, sampai pasak itu berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Dan ia berbisik. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar.

Apa pun yang ia bisikkan, yang pasti hal itu manjur. Dengan satu tarikan mudah, pasak itu terlepas dari tempatnya semula, dan dinding yang awalnya berdiri kokoh itu perlahan menghilang. Seakan-akan sejak awal memang tidak ada. Seolah dinding itu hanya ilusi semata.

"Sudah kuduga..." Ia menyeringai kecil melihat apa yang tadinya disembunyikan di balik dinding tersebut.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****30**

Sepasang kaki berlari melintasi lorong yang gelap ditelan malam. Napasnya sudah terengah, tapi ia tidak berhenti. Matanya yang kebiruan menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, seperti berkomat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Vincent... Vincent..." ia hampir terisak mengingat rupa terakhir pemuda yang sungguh dikasihinya itu. Menakutkan. Kejam. Tidak terlukiskan dalam kata-kata perasaan Echo saat itu. Meski tubuhnya tak lagi ada di depan Echo, otaknya terus-terusan memvisualisasikan kondisi Vincent.

Kering. Putih tanpa warna. Mata yang terbelalak tanpa melihat apa pun lagi. Tangan yang mencengkeram gunting kesayangan, namun tak sempat menghujam si pelaku. Dan luka berupa dua tusukan dalam di lehernya. Tempat orang itu menghisap habis seluruh darah, seluruh nyawa Vincent.

Otaknya juga masih memutar ulang gambar orang itu mengelap bibirnya yang merah. Dengan senyum mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok bayangan bagaikan terbang melewati atas kepalanya. Dan bayangan itu mendarat tepat di depannya, memaksanya berhenti berlari. Dengan mata terbelalak ia menatap sosok itu.

"Echo~ Kenapa lari dariku?" suara merdu sosok itu, yang dulu sungguh membuatnya terpesona, kini hanya semakin menegakkan bulu kuduknya. Echo gemetaran di depan sosok yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan purnama di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak... Echo tidak akan mengikutimu!"

"Tidak?" sosok itu tertawa pelan. "Tapi Vincent sudah berada di sana... Kamu tidak mau ikut dengannya?"

Echo menggeleng keras. "Echo lihat apa yang kamu lakukan padanya! Echo tidak akan menurut padamu! Kamu hanya akan membunuh Echo!"

Suara tawa merdu – namun mengerikan – menggema di sepanjang lorong gelap itu. "Kenapa tidak, Echo? Kamu akan damai selamanya, bersama Vincent... Hmm?" nada suaranya sungguh menggoda, namun Echo tidak akan tertipu kali ini. Dia tetap bergeming.

Tampaknya sosok itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Senyum manisnya berubah mengerikan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, kuku panjang dan tajam siap mencabik tubuh kecil Echo. "Apa boleh buat... Aku harus memaksamu... Dan karena kamu sungguh keras kepala, tampaknya aku akan bermain-main denganmu dulu..." Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menerjang ke arah Echo. Otak gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk lari, kabur, atau menghindar, tapi tubuh kecilnya tidak mau menurut. Ia sudah terlalu lelah; melawan pesona sosok tersebut amat menguras tenaga.

'_Mungkinkah ini akhir dari Echo?_' batinnya lemah. Ia sudah pasrah menerima ajalnya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, kuku tajam itu akan mengoyak tenggorokannya, namun keajaiban datang. Echo bisa merasakan tubuhnya direnggut oleh seseorang, dan membawanya menghindar dari kuku mematikan tersebut.

Echo mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengenali orang yang menyelamatkannya sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Rambut silver yang menutupi sebagian wajah... Iris merah... '_...Break?_' Dan ia pun langsung menutup mata.

"...Kau berani mengganggu kesenanganku."

Break meletakkan tubuh Echo dengan hati-hati di pinggir lorong, lalu membalikkan badan sehingga ia sepenuhnya menghadap ke sosok yang kini tengah merengut kesal. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berlaku seenaknya lagi..." ucapnya lirih.

Sebelum sosok di hadapannya bisa bereaksi, Break meraih pegangan di tongkatnya, melepaskan semacam kait, dan menarik keluar sebilah pedang dalam sedetik. Dan sesaat saja ia sudah merengkuhnya dari belakang, dengan bilah pedang menempel di leher, siap menebas.

Break menyebut sebuah nama, tepat di telinga sosok itu.

* * *

Yaay! Chapter three: ACCOMPLISHED!

Mulai dari chapter inilah OOC mencapai klimaksnya! *kicked*

Dan... chapter ini rasanya out of place banget ya? Cuma yang bagian terakhir yang memang penting. Baru saya sadari saat akan publish... Dan karena kemalasan yang merajalela, saya biarkan saja seperti itu~ *whistle*

Oh alright, reviews please?

Thanks! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait... Beware! Cerita ini makin lama makin parah ke-abal-annya~!

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Supernatural/Mystery, T

**Warning:** Gaje, OOC parah.

**RENAISSANCE**

**

* * *

Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****21**

Oz, Jack dan Elliot berkumpul di rumah keluarga Rainsworth, rumah Sharon. Neneknya menyuruh mereka berkumpul. Mereka semua duduk dengan sikap rikuh karena harus berhadapan langsung dengan direktur Pandora Gakuen. Selain itu mereka juga keheranan, apa gerangan yang membuat mereka dipanggil malam-malam begini? Apakah ada masalah yang sangat serius?

Cheryl, nenek Sharon, memasuki ruang tamu tempat ketiga pemuda itu menunggu, ia duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh Sharon. Gadis belia itu menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir sekaligus bingung, sehingga Oz bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sharon sendiri belum tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Selamat malam, Oz, Jack, dan Elliot," sapa Cheryl ramah. "Maaf memanggil kalian datang setelah larut seperti ini..."

"Bukan masalah, Cheryl-sama," balas Oz. "Boleh kami tahu, ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kami dipanggil dengan penuh buru-buru begini?"

Cheryl tersenyum pahit. Dengan satu lambaian tangan, pintu di seberang ruangan terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok lelaki dewasa. Yang satu berambut hitam kelam dan iris emas, sementara satunya lagi berkacamata dengan rambut cokelat pendek. Keduanya berjalan mendekat, dan Elliot menyadari lambang yang mereka kenakan di pakaian mereka.

"Pasak perak yang dililit ular...?" gumamnya. "Itu kan..."

"Ah, jadi kamu sudah pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Cheryl.

Elliot mengangguk. "Ayahku kadang menyebut lambang itu sebagai lambang khusus... Tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Kalau begitu kami akan menjelaskan," kata lelaki yang berkacamata. "Lambang ini adalah lambang bagi anggota Crimson Shell, organisasi khusus yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan dunia... Dari hal-hal gaib."

"Hal gaib?" Sharon setengah berseru.

"Benar," si rambut hitam menjawab. "Meskipun apa yang orang awam sebut sebagai hal gaib, sebenarnya adalah makhluk dari Abyss." Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Sementara Abyss adalah dimensi penuh kegelapan... Abyss terhubung dengan dimensi ini hanya saat bulan pertama. Jadi kami biasanya hanya beraksi di malam bulan purnama."

Jack mengangkat tangan. "Oke, oke... Kami mengerti. Tapi, apa hubungannya Crimson Shell, Abyss, dan lain-lain ini dengan kami?"

"Liam, Gilbert, biar aku yang menjelaskan dari sini," kata Cheryl lembut. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu mundur beberapa langkah dengan hormat. "Anak-anak," lanjut Cheryl. "Insiden yang sangat menggemparkan belakangan ini... Menarik perhatian Crimson Shell. Mereka menginspeksi sekolah kemarin, dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan."

Sharon dan ketiga kawannya menaikkan sebelah alis.

Wanita tua itu mengambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Dari kelas kalian, terdapat jejak Abyss yang sangat kuat. Bisa dipastikan seseorang dari kelas kalian adalah salah satu makhluk Abyss, dan kemungkinan besar merupakan dalang dari insiden tersebut."

"Lebih tepatnya lagi, kami tertarik karena menerima sepucuk surat dari seorang murid Pandora Gakuen miggu lalu," potong Gilbert, si rambut hitam. Dia mengacungkan surat yang dimaksud. "Murid ini menyatakan kecurigaannya akan eksistensi seorang makhluk dari Abyss di sekolah. Kami tidak tahu dari mana dia tahu masalah Abyss, tapi yang pasti ia bisa menyimpulkan siapa – atau _apa_ – yang menyebabkan insiden ini."

"Murid... sekolah kami?" tanya Oz kebingungan.

"Murid yang mengirim surat ini berhasil menyimpulkan modus operandi si pelaku... Juga identitasnya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya semua sangat mudah," ujar Liam. "Coba pikirkan. Kapan insiden murid menghilang ini dimulai?"

"Bulan lalu," jawab Oz dan Jack serentak.

"Benar. Padahal sebelumnya, tidak ada masalah apa pun di Pandora Gakuen. Itu artinya pasti ada 'sesuatu' yang berbeda sejak bulan lalu."

Keempat anak di ruangan itu mengerutkan kening. "Rasanya... tidak ada kok ..." gumam Elliot.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin sedikit lebih lama lagi...," pancing Liam terus.

"Tunggu dulu! Oke, mungkin benar ada jejak Abyss di kelas kami, tapi bukan berarti penghuni kelas kami yang melakukannya kan? Apa bukti lainnya?" protes Jack keras.

Liam dan Gilbert saling bertukar pandang. "Pandora Gakuen adalah sekolah elite... Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Sementara pelakunya bisa dengan mudah memasuki dan berkeliaran di dalam sekolah. Itu artinya ia sudah familier dengan sekolah tersebut kan?" kata Liam.

Sebelum Jack bisa menyuarakan protesnya lebih lanjut, Gilbert segera menyambung. "Belum lagi, ketiga korban bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah diajak pergi bersama orang asing. Pasti seseorang yang memang sudah mereka kenal baik. Apakah kalian, sebagai orang-orang terdekat mereka, mau menyangkal hal ini?"

Oz, Jack, Elliot dan Sharon terdiam. "...M–memang masuk akal."

"Lalu...," suara Sharon tak lebih dari bisikan. "Siapa?"

Oz meletakkan jari di dagu. "Orang yang 'berbeda' sejak – paling tidak – bulan lalu..."

Kali ini Elliot yang menyambung. "Dan akrab dengan ketiga korban..."

"Seseorang yang berbeda... Bukankah cuma 'dia'?" gumam Jack.

Dan serentak wajah mereka memucat. Mereka menggeleng, menolak untuk mengakuinya. Tapi mau menyangkal bagaimana? Karena memang seluruh bukti mengarah padanya!

"Lama juga kalian menangkap maksud kami," Gilbert mendengus.

"Karena aku seperti lupa... akan kehadirannya," ujar Oz, memegangi kepalanya.

Sharon mengangguk. "Padahal tiap hari kami bertemu... Tapi begitu berpisah, aku seolah lupa sama sekali kalau dia 'ada'..."

Liam melepas kacamatanya, dan menggosoknya dengan suara keras menggunakan saputangan. "Itu memang wajar, karena makhluk Abyss tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini. Kalian hanya sadar keberadaannya saat ia ada di depan hidung kalian. Tapi jika tidak, eksistensinya akan terhapus sedikit demi sedikit dari memori kalian..."

Sharon terus-terusan memijiti dahinya yang terasa sakit karena dipaksa mengingat seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ia ingat. Ia bangkit dari sofa, bermaksud membasuh muka di wastafel yang terletak di luar ruangan. Saat itulah ia baru sadar bahwa di kantong bajunya ada selembar kertas yang diremas sehingga tidak berbentuk. Awalnya ia mengira kertas itu hanya sampah, sampai ia melihat sepotong tulisan di atas kertas itu. Gadis itu pun membuka, meluruskan kertas tersebut agar bisa membaca tulisannya.

Dan ia memekik.

Semua orang terkejut, Liam bahkan sampai menjatuhkan kacamata yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Perhatian mereka langsung teralih pada Sharon. Gadis itu memandang kertas di tangannya seperti melihat hantu. Ketiga temannya merebut kertas itu, dan mereka ikut-ikutan terbelalak.

"...L–Liam? Si–siapa murid yang mengirimkan surat itu?" tanya Oz terbata.

Liam mengangkat alisnya, dan menyebutkan sebuah nama. Nama yang amat mereka kenal. "Xerxes Break."

Sontak saja keempat anak itu berdiri, berlomba ke arah jendela, lalu melihat keluar. Dan mereka semua bisa merasakan hati mereka mencelos. Malam itu cerah, bahkan tidak ada setitik awan pun di langit. Dan bulan bersinar terang. Bulan purnama.

"Nenek! Kami pergi ke sekolah dulu!" Sharon berkata pada Cheryl yang terkaget-kaget, lalu berlari menyusul Oz, Jack dan Elliot yang bahkan tidak repot-repot pamit. Kertas yang tadi mereka pegang terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan penuh keheranan Gilbert memungutnya, lalu membacanya.

_Bulan purnama, saat paling tepat untuk berburu._

_Di mana kegelapan menampakkan diri,_

_serta mencari jalan kembali._

_Kelinci memang paling mudah untuk dipancing,_

_kau hanya perlu memberinya daging._

_Aku tahu, aku mengerti._

_Bahwa seekor kelinci pun bisa menggigit_

_jika diganggu_

_Maka sebelum darahku mengering,_

_biarkanlah aku memaksanya masuk dalam kurung._

_Agar keelokannya yang menipu_

_tak lagi membuat kalian tersedu_

_**X Break.**

* * *

_

Ya ampun... Puisi yang gaje sekali! Dan kehadiran Liam serta Gilbert hanya cameo di sini, sorry to disappoint you! :3

Haha, terungkap sudah siapa pelakunya, bukan? Siapa bisa menjawab~?

Reviews, please?

Thanks! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. Kalau tidak diingatkan seseorang, bisa saja fic ini hiatus sampe tahun baru =="

Oke, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Supernatural/Mystery, T

**Warning:** OOC, Gaje Parah.

**RENAISSANCE**

**

* * *

Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****32**

"...Alice."

Ya. Gadis yang menjadi awal dari ketiga tragedi selama sebulan ini. Kecantikannya bagaikan bunga mawar, indah mempesona dan memikat untuk disentuh, namun saat kau berusaha mendekatinya, durinya yang tajam akan melukaimu. Namun mawar yang satu ini berbeda. Ia jauh lebih berbahaya. Ia sengaja menjeratmu dalam pesonanya, lalu saat kau terluka, ia akan _menghisap habis darahmu_.

Gadis itu terlihat berbeda malam ini. Rambut panjangnya, yang biasanya berwarna _brunette_, kini menjadi seputih salju. Cahaya bulan yang benderang terpantul indah di tiap helaian rambutnya, seakan berkilau. Ia sangat cantik.

Tapi siapa yang mengira, kalau bibir mungilnya itu menyimpan sepasang taring panjang dan runcing?

Ingatan Break melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis yang sehari-hari duduk di depannya itu tampak gelisah, tidak seperti biasa. Dan tanpa peringatan, ia tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara, berdua saja, di atap sekolah. Bicara mengenai _rahasia_ terbesarnya.

_Hei, maukah kamu mendengar ceritaku?_

Alice meronta, dan karena Break sedang setengah melamun, dengan mudah gadis itu lepas dari kungkungan lengan – dan pedang – Break. Meskipun begitu, tak ayal lehernya tergores oleh bilah pedang yang luar biasa tajam itu. Darah mengalir dari lukanya, tapi Alice tidak peduli. Dia mengambil jarak dari Break, wajahnya menunjukkan kewaspadaan.

_Ceritaku ini, mungkin tidak masuk akal bagimu_

_Cerita yang terdengar mengada-ada._

Break tidak mengejar gadis itu; sejak awal ia memang tidak berniat untuk langsung menghabisinya. Ia perlu _informasi_ lebih dulu. Break berdiri tegak, jemarinya mengelus mata pedang yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan.

_Oh, kamu mau?_

_Terima kasih..._

"Alice... Sungguh malam yang indah, bukan? Bulan purnama... aku suka sekali," ujar Break lirih dengan nada mengejek.

Alice tidak menjawab. Ia masih menunjukkan sikap waspada.

"Aku tidak mengira kamu akan beraksi buru-buru begini. Baru dua hari yang lalu kamu mendapatkan makanan, dan sekarang kamu ingin makan lagi, bahkan langsung dua sekaligus?"

Alice mendengus. "Jangan pura-pura, Break. Kamu sudah tahu semua."

_Hmm... Dari mana harus aku mulai?_

_Ah ya, apa kamu tahu Abyss?_

Break menyeringai. "Kurasa aku butuh penjelasan langung dari mulutmu sendiri."

"Percaya diri sekali," balas Alice, kali ini juga dengan nada mengejek. "Hanya karena kamu sudah berhasil memecahkan _misteri_-ku, bukan berarti kamu bisa mengalahkanku. Lelaki naif."

"Aku hanya beruntung." Meskipun kata-katanya merendah, tapi ekspresi dan nada suaranya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang merendah. "Dan kurasa kamu terlalu menganggap enteng sekolah ini, Alice. Menyembunyikan mayat mereka di gudang dengan bantuan dinding ilusi? Pilihan bodoh."

Kali ini gadis itu mengernyit. "Kukira aku sudah memberikan mantra agar dinding itu tidak mudah dijebol, bahkan bagi orang yang mengerti triknya," ujarnya heran. "Mantra buatanku sangatlah kuat, tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkannya."

"Sayang sekali, tapi orang yang sudah berhasil memecahkan rekor baru, ada di hadapanmu," jawab Break sambil tersenyum. Ia mengacungkan jari ke arah jendela. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kamu bisa melihat langsung buktinya."

_Tempat yang gelap dan dingin_

_di mana makhluk-makhluk haus darah terlahir_

Alice terbelalak tidak percaya. Di sana, di pekarangan sekolah, jauh di bawah, tergeletak sesuatu. Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa mengenalinya dalam kegelapan seperti ini, apalagi jaraknya terlalu jauh, tapi dia _bukan_ manusia biasa. Matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk, lekuk, dan warna 'sesuatu' itu.

Sungguh, jika manusia biasa yang melihatnya, mereka pasti akan menjerit ketakutan.

Karena onggokan itu adalah tumpukan tiga badan korbannya. Rambut emas, mudah dikenali sebagai Ada. Hitam kelam, adalah rambut Reo. Dan benang-benang pink layaknya sutra bisa dipastikan adalah Lotti. Memang mudah mengenali mereka dari rambut, tapi selain itu... Kamu bahkan tidak akan percaya mereka _dulu hidup_.

Karena tidak setetes darah pun tersisa dari mayat mereka.

"Tidak mungkin," desis Alice. "Kau benar-benar...?"

Sementara Alice sibuk melihat ke bawah melalui jendela yang terbuka, Break tanpa ampun berusaha untuk mendorongnya. Tapi refleks Alice cepat, dia menyadari gerakan Break di belakangnya dan segera menoleh. Tangan Break mendorong tubuhnya hingga setengah keluar dari jendela, tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Break sengaja menahannya dalam posisi seperti itu sehingga dia tidak akan bisa berkutik. Jika Alice berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Break dari lehernya sendiri, maka gadis itu akan jatuh. Ia tidak akan punya pilihan.

_Entah berapa tahun sudah berlalu_

_Sejak aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku_

_Hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk_

"Tidakkah kau kejam, meminum habis darah mereka semua... Hingga tidak tersisa sedikit pun?" bisik Break di telinga Alice. Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang, membuat rambut putih gadis tersebut berkibar.

Meskipun berada di posisi terdesak, Alice malah tertawa pelan. "Kejam? Aku hanya memenuhi kebutuhan makanku, Break, jika tidak, aku akan mati... Dan tidakkah menurutmu bermain itu menyenangkan? Kamu juga lebih kejam, berusaha membunuh seorang anak gadis..." Senyumnya lebar, menampakkan taringnya yang panjang.

"Aku tidak peduli, karena tugasku hanyalah menghabisi setiap makhluk Abyss..."

_Tubuhku tak lagi milikku.

* * *

_

**Jumat, 13 Agustus pukul 23.****30**

Oz, Jack, Elliot dan Sharon terus berlari meskipun sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Tinggal sedikit lagi, mereka akan mencapai Pandora Gakuen.

"Hei Sharon, kenapa kertas itu bisa ada padamu?" tanya Jack.

"Aku tidak tahu... Rasanya aku tidak bertemu Break sejak tadi," jawab Sharon. "AH! Aku ingat! Tadi sore, aku dan Alice pulang terlambat, dan Break menanti kami di pintu gerbang. Tapi aku terlanjur kaget sehingga terjatuh. Lalu dia membantuku berdiri... Ya, pastilah saat itu ia memasukkan gumpalan kertas itu dalam saku bajuku!"

"Untung saja kita menyadarinya...," ucap Oz.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Elliot mengomando, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka berlari semakin cepat, berpacu dengan waktu.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****37**

Apa kamu percaya pada keajaiban? Break tidak pernah percaya. Menurutnya, semua hal yang terjadi sudah diperhitungkan, dan masuk akal. Bahkan mengenai Abyss sekalipun. Tapi tampaknya, malam ini mengubah seluruh pandangan hidupnya.

Keajaiban benar-benar terjadi. Tepat di saat Break akan mendorong jatuh tubuh gadis itu, sinar bulan yang sejak tadi menyilaukan tiba-tiba menghilang. Segumpal awan telah menyembunyikan sinar rembulan. Perlahan, rambut Alice berubah warna, kembali ke warna _brunette_, dari akar hingga ujungnya. Break tertegun melihat perubahan tiba-tiba ini. Belum lagi ekspresi gadis itu juga berubah drastis. Dari seringai menyeramkan menjadi bingung dan cemas.

"...Break?"

Nada suaranya yang lembut dan terasa rapuh membuat Break ragu. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Alice, _Alice yang asli_. Bukan vampir dari Abyss yang dulu mengambil alih tubuh ini secara paksa. Bukan Alice yang menghabisi nyawa tiga – bukan, empat kalau Vincent dihitung – temannya. Namun Alice yang lemah, rapuh, dan lugu. Ia manis dan imut, tidak cantik dan memesona seperti vampir itu. Kepolosannya membuat Break bingung. Sanggupkah ia membunuh gadis ini juga?

"...Tidak apa-apa, Break," bisik Alice. "Lakukan saja. Bunuhlah aku. Bukankah ini janjimu padaku? Hanya dengan cara ini _dia_ bisa mati."

"Aku tahu aku sudah berjanji, Alice, tapi..." nada suara Break penuh keraguan dan kesangsian. Ia tidak rela. Baru sekali ia bertemu Alice yang asli, dan kini ia harus membunuhnya, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri?

Alice tersenyum memaklumi. Ia sendiri sudah pasrah. Keinginan terbesarnya semenjak vampir itu hidup di tubuhnya adalah _kematian_. Ia tidak tahan lagi, hidup tapi hanya bisa berdiam diri sementara tangannya, tubuhnya mengambil nyawa orang lain – meski di sisi lain, itu bukan dia, tapi tetap saja.

"Kumohon, Break," Alice meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua tangan Break yang sejak tadi memegang lehernya. "Ingat, hanya di saat menjelang bulan purnama ia lemah. Karena itulah aku bisa keluar... Tapi di sisi lain, malam bulan purnama adalah saat ia mencari mangsa sebanyak mungkin, agar ia bisa bertahan hidup. Dan cahaya bulan purnama—"

"Yang memberinya banyak tenaga Abyss," sambung Break. "Aku tahu, Alice. Karena sinar purnama terhalang, dia kehilangan sumber tenaga yang tersisa di malam puncak kelemahannya. Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat..."

"Karena itu, cepatlah bunuh aku!" desak Alice. Tangannya sibuk berkutat untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Break yang – tidak pernah diduganya – sangat kuat. Tidak mencekiknya, malah menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Saat sibuk berkutat itulah, secara tidak sengaja ia mendorong tangan Break hingga lepas, dan langsung menyebabkan tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah.

Break terbelalak. Ia berusaha menggapai tubuh yang dengan cepat menjauh dari uluran tangannya, ditarik oleh gaya gravitasi. Frustasi, ia ikut melemparkan diri keluar jendela, berharap bisa meraih tubuh gadis itu.

"ALICE!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

O-keee... Alice yang asli kok OOC jauh dari Alice yang asli di original story ya? *headbash*

Dan teori saya mengenai Abyss jadi mulek gitu. Whatever lah. Mau diubah kok sayang, udah gak punya ide lagi soalnya XD

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Supernatural/Mystery, T

**Warning:** OOC, Gaje Parah, kissing scene, a little.. bloody?

**RENAISSANCE**

**

* * *

Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.36**

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Elliot. Mereka berempat membungkuk, menyangga tubuh dengan tangan di lutut, tubuh naik-turun karena sibuk menormalkan pernapasan. "Gila, baru kali ini aku berlari sejauh itu!"

"Aku... Juga...!" jawab Sharon terengah. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menegakkan tubuh dan berkata, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Mencari Break?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita cepat masuk!" ajak Oz. Tiga orang yang lain segera mengikuti langkahnya memasuki halaman sekolah yang lengang. Sinar bulan tertutup awan, sehingga mereka sedikit kesulitan mengenali keadaan sekitar. Sharon melenggang agak jauh, ke tempat ia dan Alice tadi bertemu Break.

Saat mereka sibuk melihat ke kanan-kiri, memeriksa setiap inchi yang bisa mereka lihat, Jack tiba-tiba berhenti. Tak pelak kedua temannya menabrak tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Hei, Jack, ada apa sih? Tiba-tiba berhenti begitu...," sungut Oz.

"I–itu...," Jack menunjuk seonggok 'benda' di tengah halaman. Memang gelap, tapi ia tidak mungkin keliru. Emas, hitam dan pink... "Itu... adalah..."

Elliot dan Oz langsung paham. Wajah mereka ikut-ikutan kaku dan dingin, darah serasa meninggalkan tubuh mereka. Mata mereka melebar ngeri dan terkejut. Ingin rasanya mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi, tapi hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa mereka menyadarkan, bahwa ini memang kenyataan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sharon yang sudah menyusul mereka. Ia berdiri di belakang Oz, dan berusaha melongokkan kepala untuk melihat objek yang membuat ketiga cowok itu terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Oz langsung berteriak panik, "JANGAN LIHAT!"

Tapi terlambat. Sharon sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Usaha Oz untuk menyeretnya mundur tidak berpengaruh, karena gadis itu langsung mengenali ketiga mayat. Ia memucat, dan terduduk di rumput yang basah oleh embun. Perutnya mual, dan tanpa bisa dicegah, ia memuntahkan isi perutnya, dengan pandangan prihatin sekaligus _shock_ dari Oz, Elliot dan Jack.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia sudah cukup tenang dan berhenti muntah. "Ada... Reo... Lotti...," Sharon menyebut nama mayat-mayat itu, air mata memenuhi rongga matanya. "Kejam... Bagaimana bisa...?"

Oz mendekati tumpukan ketiga mayat, mengernyit sedikit melihat ketragisan kondisi tubuh mereka. "Seperti... seluruh darah mereka diambil habis." Dia tidak tahu betapa tepatnya kesimpulannya itu.

Belum habis rasa kaget dan sedih mereka, suara gemerisik keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****41**

Break berusaha membuat tubuhnya meluncur jatuh lebih cepat, agar ia bisa meraih tubuh Alice. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, seakan siap menanti kedamaian setelah mati. '_Mana bisa kubiarkan dia mati!_' pikir Break kalut.

Setelah berjuang mati-matian, akhirnya ia bisa menggenggam jemari gadis itu, dan langsung menariknya dalam dekapannya. Ia mengubah posisi tubuh sehingga memungkinkan baginya untuk mendarat di punggung dan melindungi Alice. Tanah tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan ia bersiap.

Break meringis saat tubuhnya menyentuh tanah dengan keras, dan ia langsung tersungkur dengan Alice masih dalam dekapannya. Perlahan gadis itu membuka mata, dan ekspresinya terlihat kecewa bukan main.

"Break! Kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku?" Alice merangkak keluar dari lengan Break. "Kamu bisa mati tahu!"

Break tertawa lemah dan berusaha duduk. "Jangan khawatir, lantai tiga bukan apa-apa bagiku. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah."

Alice merasakan air mata mulai menggenang. "Dasar bodoh! Kalau begini, siapa yang akan membunuhku?" Ia baru akan menghapus air matanya sebelum menetes, tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu datang. Membuatnya tersungkur dalam pelukan Break. Satu lirikan ke arah langit cukup untuk membuatnya paham. "Dia datang... Sinar bulan sudah kembali..." bisiknya.

Lelaki itu pun menyadari perubahan warna rambut Alice, tapi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Malah ia makin mempereratnya, menarik tubuh lemah gadis itu lebih dalam. "Tidak akan kubiarkan... Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu mati... Alice."

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****41**

Jack dan Elliot cepat-cepat memeriksa ke balik rimbunan semak-semak. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, mendapati sosok berambut silver yang familier. Dia tengah memeluk seorang gadis, yang warna rambutnya antara coklat tua dengan putih.

"...Break?" desis Elliot.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****42**

Lelaki berambut silver itu meraih ke dalam kantong bajunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca bening. Permukaannya berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan. Alice berusaha keras menahan kesadaran si vampir agar tidak mengambil alih tubuhnya, sehingga ia menjadi sangat lemah. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepala saja ia tidak kuat. Dengan mata setengah menutup, ia mengamati Break membuka botol itu, menaruhnya di bibir, lalu meminum isinya. Tidak, tidak meneguk, karena Alice tidak melihat jakunnya bergerak. Break menyimpan cairan itu di rongga mulutnya.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Break melepaskan pelukannya sedikit, sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah Alice, yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan wajah tak berdaya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu, dan menunduk. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat, dekat, hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Break memisahkan kedua bibir Alice dengan hati-hati, seakan satu gerakan salah saja bisa menghancurkannya berkeping-keping – walaupun mungkin, hal ini benar adanya –. Alice tidak menolak – kalaupun ingin dia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk itu – dan membiarkan cairan dingin itu memasuki rongga mulutnya. Break mengangkat dagunya sedemikian rupa sehingga cairan itu masuk melewati tenggorokannya tanpa ia sadari.

Meskipun tujuan awalnya untuk meminumkan obat tersebut sudah terpenuhi, Break tetap tidak melepaskan bibir mungil yang terasa sedikit dingin dibandingkan bibirnya sendiri tersebut. Ada kemungkinan rencananya tidak berhasil, dan ia ingin mematri setiap detik bersama gadis itu baik-baik di benaknya. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir.

Break menutup mata, menikmati momen berharga tersebut dengan segenap hati.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****43**

Tercengang tidak percaya, Jack dan Elliot hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Meski mereka tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, dan itu tidak penting – setidaknya bagi mereka – karena yang jelas Break kemudian mencium gadis di pelukannya.

Sekali lagi, Break mencium Alice.

Kenyataan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka terpekur. Bahkan Sharon dan Oz yang menyusul mereka berdua juga _speechless_. Mereka kaget, tidak menyangka, sedikit malu... Tapi juga terpesona.

Bagaimana tidak, kedua orang itu bagaikan lukisan. Rambut keduanya berkilau memantulkan cahaya rembulan – meskipun dalam kasus Alice, ujung rambutnya masih berwarna cokelat gelap – dan seluruh emosi keduanya bisa terlihat dengan jelas di wajah masing-masing. Sharon yang biasanya ramai dan tidak akan tinggal diam melihat Alice bersama seorang lelaki, kini hanya bisa diam, tidak tega merusak momen indah yang disuguhkan di depan matanya.

Sayang, waktu dan kenyataan tidak setoleran mereka.

Mereka berempat hampir melonjak kaget karena gerakan meronta Alice yang tiba-tiba. Break terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menjauh dari gadis yang tanpa peringatan menjadi brutal itu. Namun tidak cukup jauh untuk menghindar dari terjangan Alice, dengan kuku tajam siap menembus kulitnya.

Sharon bahkan tidak bisa menjerit.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Tuh kan... Tuh kan.. Makin gaje *headbash*

Tapi teteup, review ya~?

Thanks ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Yap yap! saya lupa kalau fic ini udah berbulan-bulan belum update XD *dirajam*

Here, an update, quite short one but hope you can...

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Supernatural/Mystery, T

**Warning:** OOC, Gaje Parah, alur kecepetan.

**RENAISSANCE**

**

* * *

Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.46**

Break sudah menduganya. Bukan, bukan menduga... Tapi memang ini yang ia mau. Bagian dari rencananya. Meminumkan ramuan yang membuat makhluk Abyss lepas kontrol, membiarkan tubuh Alice berontak, dan membiarkan gadis itu mengacungkan kukunya yang mematikan ke arahnya. Memang sudah rencananya.

Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit?

Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan ataupun menyangkal rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya, saat ia melihat Alice menjerit kesakitan seperti orang kesetanan. Saat ia melihat mata Alice nyalang, terbelalak lebar namun tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Saat ia melihat gadis itu berusaha mencakar dirinya sendiri dalam usahanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang menikam. Saat ia melihat gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya, dan langsung menerjang.

Ia tidak tahan melihat Alice menderita.

Karena itu, Break tidak menghindar dari serangan Alice. Dia membiarkan kuku tajamnya mengiris kulit tangannya. Dia memeluk tubuh beringas gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya – meski ia tahu dengan sangat baik bahwa usahanya percuma. Paling tidak ia berusaha.

Karena Alice makin menggila, Break melupakan usahanya untuk menenangkannya. Dia mencekal erat kedua pergelangan tangan Alice. Gadis itu meronta makin hebat, kakinya menendang-nendang, tapi Break dengan cepat memitingnya ke tanah, sehingga posisi Alice kini berbaring menghadap atas dengan Break di atasnya. Tangan lelaki itu menahan kedua lengan Alice di atas kepala, sementara kakinya membelit kaki gadis itu. Alice sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, dan ia menggeram marah.

"Oz!" seru Break. Oz, Elliot, Jack dan Sharon yang menonton sejak tadi terkaget-kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Break menyadari kehadiran mereka, bahkan dalam situasi yang kacau-balau.

Oz segera berlari mendekat. "Ada apa, Break?"

"Bantu aku mengikatnya."

"EH? Ta–tapi..."

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja! Kita harus menunggu hingga tepat tengah malam, baru bisa melaksanakan ritual..." kata Break sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. '_Sepuluh menit... Kuharap obatnya akan bertahan!_'

Sementara itu, Oz cepat-cepat mematuhi perintah Break. Pertama ia mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki Alice, Elliot membantunya menahan kakinya agar tidak terus-terusan menendang. Setelah itu ia mengikat tangan gadis itu, yang dipegangi oleh Jack. Selama bekerja Oz tak hentinya membisikkan kata maaf.

Setelah yakin Alice tidak bisa bergerak lagi, Break bangkit dan menghampiri Sharon yang tanpa sadar masih meneteskan air mata _shock_. Dengan lembut Break menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, dan menyodorkan sebatang lolipop yang diambil dari kantongnya.

"B-Break...," Sharon susah payah menemukan suaranya.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian datang selarut ini... Dan melihat 'benda' itu," kata Break dengan senyum sedih.

"..." Sharon tidak bereaksi. "...Dasar bodoh!"

Tanpa terduga, Sharon memukul kepala Break keras-keras menggunakan sebuah harisen – entah dari mana –. Break sampai meringis sampbil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Kamu memang yang paling bodoh, Xerxes Break! Beraninya kamu mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri? Kamu anggap kami ini apa? Kita teman kan?"

Dari kejauhan, Oz, Jack dan Elliot saling pandang dengan senyum dikulum.

Setelah beberapa saat melongo, Break mulai tertawa-tawa kecil – hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. "Maafkan aku, kalau begitu... Aku hanya berusaha meminimalisir korban." Lalu seolah teringat sesuatu, ia menepuk dahi. "Gawat... Aku lupa sama sekali tentang Echo!"

"Echo?" tanya Oz panik.

"Ya, ia seharusnya ia masih pingsan di dalam," ia menoleh pada Oz, Elliot dan Jack yang sedikit banyak masih berkutat dengan Alice. "Bisakah kalian membawanya kemari? Selain itu, bawalah juga Vincent – mayatnya – kemari. Echo akan memberi tahu kalian di mana ia berada."

Break tidak sadar – atau pura-pura tidak sadar – bahwa ucapannya mengakibatkan perubahan atmosfer yang intens. Elliot berseru keras, "Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu, Vincent juga sudah..."

"Bernasib seperti 'mereka', ya."

Keheningan melanda. Hanya suara erangan dan desisan marah dari Alice yang terdengar. Oz dan Jack menelan ludah bersamaan, tidak tahu harus takut atau senang mendengar orang _psycho_ menyebalkan itu sudah mati. Elliot, yang notabene adalah adik tiri dari Vincent tentu saja tidak terima – setelah Reo lalu Vincent juga? Sementara Sharon lagi-lagi merasa isi perutnya mulai naik karena membayangkan kondisi naas pemuda pirang itu.

"...Kumohon, cepatlah pergi. Kalian harus sudah kembali ke sini dalam tujuh menit," desak Break.

Sesudah saling pandang sebentar, Oz dan Jack serta Elliot berlari memasuki gedung sekolah, segera setelah Break kembali memiting tubuh Alice agar ia tidak bisa bergerak. "Sharon, kamu di sini saja!" seru Oz sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

Tengah malam tinggal enam menit lagi.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.****55**

"Hei, Oz, ngomong-ngomong..."

"Apa, El?"

"Kamu tahu di mana Echo berada?"

"..."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Jangan bilang aku bodoh!"

"Kamu kan memang bodoh, telmi, pendek—"

"Sudah, sudah!" seru Jack sebelum kedua pemuda itu semakin bertengkar. "Lebih baik kita cek tempat Break dan Alice sebelum jatuh saja."

"...Benar juga," sahut Oz. Tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut mereka berlari ke lantai tiga, tepatnya lorong yang salah satu jendelanya terbuka lebar – jendela tempat kedua orang itu tadi jatuh –. Cukup mudah menemukannya, karena selain mereka sudah hapal kontur seluruh bangunan, angin dingin yang berembus masuk menyebabkan suara berdesing yang menderu.

"Itu dia! Echo!" panggil Oz saat ia melihat rambut silver kebiruan khas Echo yang sangat ia kenali. Gadis itu terbaring di lantai, seperti yang Break bilang dia masih pingsan. Jack dan Oz segera mendekatinya. Tapi apa yang mereka saksikan memberikan sensasi merinding di tulang belakang mereka.

Wajah putih mulus Echo bertambah putih. Bukan hanya rambutnya yang berwarna kebiruan, tapi bibirnya pun mulai berubah warna menjadi biru. Tubuhnya kaku dan tidak terlihat gerakan sama sekali. Matanya terpejam erat, seakan sungguh damai dalam tidurnya.

Dan memang ia tidak akan membuka mata lagi.

Hanya butuh satu pandangan sekilas untuk tahu sebab kematian Echo: luka dalam di tenggorokannya. Namun tidak seperti ketiga mayat yang sebelumnya mereka lihat, luka ini masih mengucurkan darah segar. Baunya merebak memenuhi paru-paru ketiga pemuda yang menatap mayat Echo penuh duka. Bagaimana bisa Echo tewas di sini, tanpa Break ketahui?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf Echo, kematianmu aneh.

Stay tune yak, saya bakal inget-inget untuk update fic ini! But not so fast, gak asyik ntar :3

Thanks, and reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Lanjutkan! Yeah!

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Supernatural/Mystery, T

**Warning:** OOC, Gaje Parah, alur kecepetan, kissing scene.

Don't like don't read.

**RENAISSANCE**

**

* * *

Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.55**

Break dan Sharon menunggu dalam ketidaknyamanan. Sharon masih dihantui oleh bayangan Ada, Reo dan Lotti barusan. Sementara Break was-was dengan keberhasilan rencananya. Ia terus-terusan melirik jam tangannya. '_Sudah semenit berlalu..._' batinnya. Dengan gugup ia membuka bungkus sebutir permen, dan melahapnya tanpa menawarkan sedikit pun pada Sharon. Alice masih terus menggeram, kadang tubuhnya menggeliat buas, pandangan matanya masih nyalang, sehingga Break dan Sharon sama-sama tidak tega melihat kondisinya seperti itu.

"...Break?"

"Ya, Sharon?"

"Apa... rencanamu?"

Mengernyitkan dahi sedikit, Break balas bertanya. "Rencana apa, Sharon?"

Sharon melayangkan pandangan penuh selidik. "Jangan bohong, kamu sudah punya rencana kan? Untuk menyelesaikan masalah... 'dia'?" Sharon mengedikkan bahu ke arah Alice. "Kalau kamu berharap rencanamu berhasil, maka kamu harus memberitahu kamu, Break."

Dengan senyum lemah Break menjawab, "Mungkin lebih baik kalian bertindak sesuai naluri saat semuanya berlangsung." Tapi nyalinya langsung ciut melihat Sharon mengeluarkan harisen miliknya lagi. "Baiklah, baiklah! Jadi begini..."

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.58**

Meskipun yakin Echo sudah tak bernyawa, Oz masih nekat memeriksa tubuhnya. Denyut jantung, desah napas, semuanya nihil. Hanya semakin menguatkan kenyataan. Oz memandang minta tolong pada saudara kembarnya dan Elliot.

"...Kurasa kita harus memberitahu Break," putus Elliot. Dia tidak menunggu jawaban, dan langsung berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Dia melongok ke bawah, menemukan wambut silver Break yang familier. "Break!" panggilnya. "Echo... dia sudah..."

"Tak bernyawa," sambung Jack, membantu Elliot yang kehilangan kata-kata. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Break?"

Tak ada jawaban. Waktu seakan membeku saat sayup-sayup terdengar suara lonceng sekolah berdentang dua belas kali. Tengah malam tiba. Waktu mereka habis.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Oktober pukul 23.59**

_Dua belas kali_

_Lonceng tanda berganti hari_

Break melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi, sementara Sharon sibuk mondar-mandir di lapangan, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan tingkat tinggi. Break tahu mungkin metode ini akan berkurang keefektifannya karena ada kemungkinan Sharon melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia sendiri sibuk mengawasi Alice yang makin lama tindak-tanduknya makin brutal dan bertenaga.

'_Sial, ternyata benar katanya... Semakin mendekati tengah malam, reaksinya makin ganas!_' rutuk Break dalam hati sambil mati-matian berusaha mencekal tangan Alice tanpa melukainya. Rambut putih gadis itu semakin menambah horor dalam dirinya, seakan melihat pertanda buruk pada rambut berwarna salju tersebut.

"Break! Aku sudah selesai!" Bersamaan dengan seruan Sharon, tanah seakan bergetar karena kuatnya goncangan lonceng sekolah. Break menghitung – meskipun dia tahu pasti pukul berapa sekarang – dan ia mendapakan angka yang tepat: dua belas.

_Lingkaran penuh tanda sejuta makna_

_dibuat dengan kayu suci rowan_

'_Cih, waktu sudah habis... Untung saja Sharon sempat menyelesaikannya,_' batin Break. Ia menatap lingkaran penuh simbol-simbol aneh yang digambar Sharon di tanah menggunakan sebatang ranting. Lingkaran sihir yang menurut teman lama kakeknya, Rufus Barma, ampuh dalam menyegel kekuatan Abyss. Namun ada syaratnya: dilakukan tepat tengah malam saat bulan purnama pada puncaknya. Selain itu agar lingkaran sihir itu dapat bekerja, makhluk Abyss yang ingin disegel harus meminum ramuan khusus – katakanlah, pemicunya.

Semua persyaratan sudah dipenuhi. Tinggal melaksanakan ritual tersebut. Ritual yang kesempatannya hanya sekali seumur hidup ini tidak boleh gagal. TIDAK BOLEH. Demi keselamatan teman-temannya. _Demi Alice._

_Bawalah si kelinci ke dalam_

_Tangan dan kaki bebas, namun tetap diam_

Break menggendong Alice ke tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir itu, sinar bulan penuh menyinari langsung titik tempat lingkaran itu dibuat. Gerakan Alice semakin kuat dan sulit dikekang, membuat Break kewalahan juga. Ia bisa menangkap pandangan ngeri sekaligus cemas Sharon ke arahnya, tapi tidak sempat menggubrisnya karena apa yang ia takutkan keburu terjadi.

Tali yang dipakai untuk mengikat kaki dan tangan Alice rusak. Terpotong karena kuatnya tenaga gadis itu.

Sedetik setelah bebas, Alice langsung menerjang Break sekali lagi. Ia melemparkan tangannya melingkari leher Break. Pandangan matanya penuh rasa haus, nafsu dan kesakitan. '_Tampaknya... memang tidak bisa ditunda lagi_.' Break menangkap tubuh Alice, menariknya dalam pelukannya dan berseru pada Sharon, "SEKARANG!"

_Nyalakan amarah sang Ifrit_

_Biarkan meresap dalam kulit_

Setengah menangis, Sharon menyalakan sebatang korek dan menjatuhkannya, membiarkan lidah api menari di sekeliling lingkaran sihir itu, dengan dua orang berambut putih di dalamnya. Break masih terus mendekap Alice dengan sikap protektif, dan Alice mulai merasa terbakar, jeritannya mulai memekakkan telinga, mengiris hati yang mendengarnya.

"Alice...," panggil Break lembut, sementara kuku tajam Alice sedikit demi sedikit semakin menusuk masuk dalam kulitnya. Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menancapkan taringnya pada leher Break, tapi ia selalu saja berhasil menghindar – entah bagaimana caranya –. Membuat gadis itu mendesis frustasi. Break membiarkan jemarinya berlarian di rambut halus Alice.

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan bebas."

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Oktober pukul 00.00**

Untuk sesaat tubuh ketiga pemuda itu membeku seiring dentangan lonceng yang menyakitkan telinga itu tedengar. Tepat tengah malam, dan mereka bahkan belum menemukan tubuh Vincent. Dengan satu anggukan penuh pengertian, Jack dan Elliot serempak berlari menyusuri lorong itu lebih jauh, meninggalkan Oz bersama Echo yang mulai mendingin.

Oz menatap dalam-dalam wajah gadis itu. Damai, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Menurut Oz, wajahnya sungguh sempurna, bagaikan ukiran tanpa cela. Putih bersih tanpa dosa, memang itulah image yang cocok untuk gadis tanpa ekspresi itu. Betapa Oz merasa sangat kehilangan. Betapa Oz merasa sakit atas kepergiannya.

Oz cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya kembali normal saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Terlihat Jack berlari sambil menggotong tubuh Vincent – yang kelewat kaku dan tanpa gerakan – sementara Elliot mengikuti di belakang. Wajar, karena memang tubuh Jack lebih besar dari Elliot sehingga ia lebih mudah menggotong Vincent.

"Oz, cepat bawa Echo! Kita ke bawah sekarang juga!" Jack memerintah, bahkan tanpa berhenti berlari, melewati Oz yang segera mematuhinya.

Mereka terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba di halaman sekolah menjadi terang-benderang, dan panas mulai merambat naik.

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Oktober pukul 00.04**

_Pastikan kau tidak sendiri_

_Resiko besar menghantui ritual ini_

Panas. Api itu mulai membakar tubuhnya. Peluh berkucuran di kulit Break. Ia mulai kelelahan. '_Ke mana Oz dan yang lain? Aku tidak bisa memulai ritual ini kalau mereka belum kembali... Resikonya terlalu besar jika mereka tidak dalam pengawasanku_,' tanya Break dalam hati, jemarinya masih menyisiri rambut Alice sekaligus menahannya agar tidak menghujamkan taring ke lehernya.

Tiba-tiba suara Sharon terdengar. "Break! Mereka sudah kembali! Cepat lakukan sebelum apinya mulai menyebar!"

Sinyal dari Sharon itu langsung dipatuhi Break.

_Pastikan kau sudah meminum racun khusus_

_Ucapkan mantra dalam lagu_

Cepat-cepat Break mengeluarkan botol bening yang serupa dengan botol sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini cairannya tidak bening, melainkan putih seperti susu. Dengan gerakan lincah, ia berhasil membuka tutupnya dengan satu tangan dan menempelkan bibir botol pada bibirnya. Tanpa banyak pikir diteguknya cairan itu sampai habis.

Break berteriak. Melantunkan mantra yang mati-matian ia pelajari dari Barma. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang.

Oz, dengan Echo dalam pelukannya, menutup mata sebentar. Ia berdoa sekilas, agar semua berhasil dengan baik. Agar teman-temannya yang sudah tiada, bisa tenang di dunia lain.

_Abyss akan menjerit_

_dan Ifrit akan berlari_

Suara jeritan Alice terdengar nyaring, bertepatan dengan api yang secara ajaib padam seluruhnya. Memekakkan telinga, sekaligus menyayat hati, membuat Sharon harus menutup telinga dan menahan air matanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh sudah mulai sayang pada kawan barunya itu. Bukan hal yang mudah membiarkannya menjerit-jerit seperti itu.

Dan Elliot, menatap tajam kedua orang yang tadinya berselimut api, cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia bersedekap di sebelah Jack yang berjongkok di dekat tubuh Vincent.

_Saat itu biarkan darah penuh racun_

_memenuhi tenggorokan si terkutuk_

"Sekarang... Saatnya pertunjukan utama, Alice," bisik Break pada gadis yang telah berhenti menjerit itu. Kini gesturnya tenang. Terkendali. Gadis tersebut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Break, dengan sikap seperti mengendus-endus. Ia mengikuti nalurinya, mengikuti bau darah yang menggoda.

Bau darah Break membuatnya lepas kendali. Hanya darahnya yang ia inginkan! Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher si pemuda – Break menelengkan kepalanya sehingga Alice bisa melakukannya lebih mudah –, ia menjilatnya sedikit, lalu, dengan gerakan pelan, benar-benar pelan...

Alice menghujamkan kedua taringnya.

Kemudian ia mulai menghisap darah Break.

Pemuda itu merinding saat merasakan dinginnya taring gadis itu. Dan sensasinya, membuatnya harus mati-matian menelan erangan pelan yang siap keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada Alice.

_Terbakar, terbakar_

_Itulah yang kau dapat_

Api yang tadinya mengelilingi Break dan Alice, ternyata belum padam. Tidak, bukan berarti api itu masih membatasi kedua orang itu dengan temannya. Namun lebih tepatnya, api tersebut berkobar dalam tubuh Alice.

Kombinasi ramuan yang diminum Break dengan mantra yang ia serukan tadi berhasil memindah keberadaan api itu ke dalam tubuhnya – melalui darah yang diminum oleh Alice –, membakar habis eksistensi sang vampir dari Abyss.

Setelah beberapa saat, Alice mengendorkan pegangannya pada kemeja yang dipakai Break. Warna rambutnya tak lagi seputih salju, tidak. Karena wanita bengis berdarah dingin itu telah pergi selamanya dari tubuh kecilnya. Pancaran matanya tak lagi haus darah, karena yang tersisa saat ini hanya gadis remaja biasa yang lugu.

Alice menatap wajah Break terheran-heran, namun sekaligus takjub. "...dasar bodoh! Kukira aku hampir mati tahu! Harusnya kau bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya ada cara lain," sungutnya keras.

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa setelah berharap terlalu banyak, Alice. Kemungkinan berhasilnya ritual ini sangat tipis."

Alice memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan muncul di pipinya. Ia tidak tersenyum, melainkan tetap cemberut – meskipun kali ini lebih dikarenakan ia tidak suka wajahnya merona – dan berkata ragu, "Hmm, yang penting sekarang kau terbukti berhasil melakukannya... Terima kasih, Break."

"Alice!"

"Ah, Sharon, Oz, Jack, Elliot..," Alice balas menyapa mereka. Ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu dengan sikap tidak suka dan tidak rela, ia menunduk. "Aku... Kurasa aku harus minta maaf pada kalian."

Sharon memeluk Alice erat. "Sudahlah, Alice. Mungkin sudah takdir mereka seperti itu. Yang penting _dia_ telah pergi kan?"

"Dan, Alice, kami sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Yang sebenarnya," imbuh Oz riang.

"Kalian...," ucap Alice. "Ternyata tidak buruk juga ya... Pantas _dia _senang sekali berada di sini."

Tatapan tajam dari Break membuatnya cepat-cepat menutup mulut, sementara empat orang di hadapannya melongo. "Ah, m—maksudku, terima kasih," sambungnya cepat.

_Bulan tak lagi benderang_

_Tanda bahwa Abyss telah hilang_

_Selamat,_

_Kini kau bisa tertawa riang_

Malam yang penuh kejutan itu telah berlalu. Bulan meredup, tergantikan oleh kehadiran matahari yang kuat dan mendominasi. Cahayanya jauh lebih cerah, secerah senyum yang disunggingkan kelima remaja tersebut.

* * *

_**Renaissance, **_

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Hari itu duka mendalam menyelimuti Pandora Gakuen. Seluruh murid maupun guru mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dan hampir semuanya mengelap air mata masing-masing. Cheryl Rainsworth, sang direktur Pandora Gakuen maju ke depan altar untuk memberikan pidato singkat.

Ya, hari itu pemakaman kelima teman, murid, kekasih, maupun saudara mereka diadakan.

Sharon, Oz, Jack, Elliot dan Break berada di barisan paling depan, paling dekat dengan orang-orang yang mereka kasihi. Di dekat mereka, Liam dan Gilbert juga hadir, mereka berdua menatap dalam-dalam kelima peti mati berukir yang berjejer tersebut.

Sharon berusaha tegar. Sebagai salah satu saksi keadaan kelima mayat, dia merasa harus tegar dan kuat. Namun tak ayal beberapa bulir air mata menetes jatuh saat doa berlangsung.

Elliot sangat diam hari ini. Ia hampir-hampir tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Saat ia maju untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir, sebelah tangannya tetap berada di saku celana. Sekilas ia tampak tidak sopan seperti itu, namun sebenarnya ia menggenggam erat kacamata Reo yang tak pernah lepas dari pelayan sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut.

Jack diam-diam membawa gelang besi yang biasa dipakai Lotti. Ia tak henti-hentinya menyesal karena sudah putus dari gadis berambut pink cerah itu. Sebenarnya hanya Lotti yang pernah benar-benar ada dalam hatinya. Dengan senyum lembut ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, dan juga pada adik kesayangannya, Ada.

Oz terlihat lebih tertekan daripada Jack. Meskipun tersenyum, pancaran matanya tak secerah biasanya. Kali ini berselaput kesedihan. Echo dan Ada. Dua gadis yang paling ia sayangi sepenuh hati, kini keduanya telah pergi. Tapi ia tidak akan mengecewakan keduanya, begitulah tekadnya saat berjalan dengan kepala tegak untuk memberikan salam terakhirnya.

Break... Ia memillih pergi dari kursinya sebelum acara selesai. Ia tidak menyukai suasana sentimentil seperti sekarang. Toh, dia sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat menemukan ketiga mayat di gudang sekolah kemarin malam.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menyusuri sisi bangunan sekolah yang sepi, permen lolipop di mulutnya. Awalnya ia ingin melanjutkan membaca buku, tapi langsung mengurungkan niat saat melihat sejumput rambut _brunette_ menyembul dari balik semak.

"...Alice?" panggilnya. Break melongok ke balik semak tersebut, mendapati Alice duduk memeluk lututnya.

Alice meliriknya penuh selidik, dan ia terlihat terganggu oleh kehadirannya. Terbukti dengan jawabannya yang sedikit kasar, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Acara yang penuh orang bukan hobiku," jawabnya acuh sembari ikut duduk di samping Alice. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis itu mengubur wajahnya lebih dalam di antara lengan dan lututnya. "Kupikir aku bisa mengacuhkan perasaan ini, tapi... Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Kelima tubuh yang dimakamkan itu dibunuh oleh tubuh ini," paparnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyalahkan diri," komentar Break singkat.

"Hah, aku tidak percaya aku bercerita pada_mu_. Tentu saja hanya itu jawabanmu." Alice terdiam sejenak. Meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut, ia bergumam, "Yah, terutama pada Oz."

Break mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa dia?"

"Aku sudah membunuh gadis itu... Echo."

"Benar juga, aku masih heran sampai sekarang, kapan Echo mendapat luka itu?"

Alice menerawang jauh. "Ingat saat kau menyelamatkannya dari terjangan _vampir itu_?" Break mengangguk. "Sebenarnya saat itu ia tidak selamat, Break. Kau terlambat sedetik."

"Jadi..."

"Ya, saat itu kukuku sempat menggores lehernya." Alice mengangkat tangan, mengamati kesepuluh kukunya yang kini telah kembali ke ukuran normal. "Kurasa _dia_ sempat membuat ilusi kecil sehingga kau yakin Echo hanya pingsan."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Sedikit merasa bersalah. "Yah, kalau begitu aku pun harus minta maaf pada Oz."

Seulas senyum meremehkan tersungging di bibir Alice. "Ho, jadi kau bisa juga merasa bersalah? Dasar maniak permen bodoh." Setelah berkata begitu, ia teringat sesuatu. "...dan itu artinya aku berhutang pada seorang maniak permen bodoh? Argh, sial!"

Break memutar bola matanya, dan berkata dalam hati, '_Benar-benar beda dengan vampir itu... Yang ini jauh lebih ramai dan bodoh. Tapi juga jauh lebih menarik_.' Setelah berpikir sebentar ia mencetuskan sesuatu. "...kau mau tahu cara mudah untuk membayar seluruh hutang itu?"

"...apa itu?" tanyanya heran. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah Break.

Alice membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa wajah Break begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan semakin mendekat. Alice ingin menghindar, tapi bola mata berwarna merah menyala itu memenuhi benaknya, menghambat segala akal sehatnya. Alhasil ia hanya terpaku di situ, menikmati – tunggu, menikmati? Ia sudah gila! – hembusan napas pemuda tersebut yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Astaga, kalian berdua... Sementara kami bersedih di dalam, kalian malah asyik pacaran? Tidak baik, tidak baik~"

"OZ!" Mendengar kehadiran teman mereka secara tiba-tiba, mereka berdua segera menjauhkan diri satu sama lain, berusaha menutupi apa yang hendak mereka lakukan. Wajah Alice merah padam, sementara Break mencoba memasang ekspresi tidak acuh – yang bisa dibilang, gagal –.

"Jangan salah paham, Oz...," kata Break.

"Kurasa tidak ada kesalahpahaman di sini, Break~" Oz mengedipkan sebelah mata, menggoda kedua temannya tersebut. "Silakan lanjutkan kalau begitu~ Tapi ingat, hati-hati! Mungkin saja ada makhluk Abyss lain yang mengintai..."

Break memotong, "Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Menyeringai, Oz berjalan menjauhi Break dan Alice. "Oh, sebaiknya begitu~"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Yiihaa~~! Finally done! Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah setia dengan cerita ini! Leave me a review so I know what you think! ^w^

Well, sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lain. Jangan bosan dengan saya ya! XD

Thank you!


End file.
